


Early Screening

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Scratching, Switching, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Takuya gets an early copy of Goro's new movie, the erotic Barbara.(Goro on top)
Relationships: Inagaki Goro/Kimura Takuya
Kudos: 8





	Early Screening

"Hey what's this?" Takuya picked up a burned bluray in a plain case. He opened it as Goro answered.

"It's my early copy of Barbara." The name was written on the disc, in thick pen. "Watch it if you want. But it's not for the faint of heart."

"Hmmm. I might watch it. I usually like your movies."

"Have fun then" Goro waved him off as he went into work.

\-------

When the movie was over, Takuya was wide eyed. What the hell did he just watch? That was absolutely messed up. It was fascinating, disgusting and Goro was very naked.

\------

Over the next few weeks Takuya watched it a couple times. Marveling at how well Goro had done with such a difficult role. The back of his mind teasing him that he only kept watching it because it was porn of his boyfriend. Dismissing the notion till about the 4th watch through.

Even at the first sex scene Takuya's cock started to grow hard. By the time the second came around his pants had started to become uncomfortable. No matter how much he tried to force it to go away he couldn't. He could have stopped the movie but he didn't. Instead he pulled down his comfy shorts and underwear just enough for his cock to stand up comfortably. This wasn't weird that he was getting turned on watching his boyfriend make love to all these ladies. He wasn't going to do anything about it. Just make himself comfortable.

By the third sex scene, the longest one, he was touching himself. Fully giving up on resisting this strange horny urge that had come over him. His hand fisted around his cock and pumping. The normal lube kept in the couch cushions for 'special occasions' out on the coffee table. Eyes riveted to the screen, watching his boyfriend kiss this woman. Fully imagining it was himself pinned under Goro's body, getting thrusted into, scratching up his back with pleasure. 

His lubed up hand moved up and down his hard cock. Squeezing tightly. His eyes drifted shut for a second, moaning over the image of himself on his boyfriend's lap, riding his big, hard cock. He could feel himself getting close. Only a little bit more.

"Someone is enjoying himself~" Takuya jumped at Goro's voice in his ear. He's been caught with his pants around his ankles by the exact man he was thinking of. Takuya's mind had gone blank, he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Goro had never caught him before and of course it had to be this exact time. Takuya was never going to live this down.

"Usually you like to be the boss, seems you have a different idea now though." Goro paused the screen on a particularly explicit frame. Looking down at Takuya from where he was standing behind the couch. His hand caressed the side of the older man's face. Fingers gently hooking under his chin, forcing his face up to look him in the eyes. "Do you want me to do that to you?" Goro could feel his jaw clench when he gulped. "Well? Do you? Tell me."

"Yes" he croaked out. Goro leaned over and kissed him deeply, Takuya felt a little smothered. It only made his dick harder. Slowly breaking the kiss, walking around the end of the couch, Goro firmly grabbed the wrist of Takuya's unoccupied hand, pulling him up into his arms.

He knew his boyfriend's chest was thick and strong but it felt different from this perspective. Smashed up against it as he was held tight. Goro was stealing his breath, lips dominating him. There wasn't any aggression but smothering passion. Dizzy as his lips were released. Trying to regain focus as he was pulled along towards the bedroom. Tripping out of his underwear. The rest of their clothes littered the hallway.

Takuya landed on their soft bed, barely bouncing before the other man was on him. Kissing his lips again, moving down his face, jaw, neck. One hand pressing on his chest as lubed fingers pressed at his entrance. Goro wasn't biting or hurting in any way, but between those gentle lips and the strong thrusting of the fingers inside him Takuya was trapped.

Goro backed off for a moment, sitting up and pulling Takuya's hips towards him. Pushing his legs forward and spreading them a bit so he could enter. The older man arched as he was filled. Fingers tangling in the blankets. Gasping, he hadn't been in this position in a long time. He'd forgotten how full Goro made him, how it drove him crazy.

This time when Goro came back down for more kissing Takuya was ready. Arms hooked under Goro's so it was easier for him to thrust smoothly. Takuya's nails digging into those strong pale shoulders. Knowing he left angry red marks just like the film. He could hear Goro chuckling through his deep, smooth thrusts. Lips lazily kissing his boyfriend's jaw. Amused at how riled up the older man was. Purposefully hitting that hot button inside him with every stroke.

Goro knew his boyfriend well enough to know exactly when to roll over and let Takuya take over. If he teased him any longer he was going to lose control and ruin the fantasy for him as well as get bit. Goro didn't want to deal with those deep bite marks tomorrow. They always stung. So he thrusted in and rolled on to his back, drinking in the sight of his tan boyfriend sitting up and starting to take things at his own speed.

More. More. More. Short moans every time he landed on that stiff piece. Hitting him perfectly. It's as if Goro was made for him. His skin burned from his boyfriend's touches over his chest. Opening his eyes, his face flushing from embarrassment, the dark eyes staring at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Those lips parted and Goro's fingers dug into his hips as he came inside him. Takuya quickly went back to what he was doing before his boyfriend came home. Stroking himself quickly, basking in that wet sticky sensation inside, till he came all over his boyfriend's chest with a groan. One of the best orgasms he'd had in years.

Goro gently reached up to Takuya's shaking arms. Pulling the other man down to his chest, cradling him as he recovered. Petting his hair till he was almost sleepy.

"Why don't we do this more often?" Takuya mumbled. Putting his chin on Goro's chest, leaning into the hand running through his hair.

"Because you are a control freak Takuya and frankly I like it that way. Being in charge is tiring. All these muscles I don't normally use are burning. I don't know how you do this all the time." Takuya smiled at his boyfriends whining. "But it is fun to do sometimes." Goro's last word cut off by a silly kiss from his pleased boyfriend. 

"Come on, let's go take a bath." Takuya pulled him out of bed.

"Yes, yes, I know we are gross and dirty." Goro was rolling his eyes as Takuya took his hand.

"No. We aren't done with my fantasy yet~" Takuya growled and Goro was really confused. There was no sex scene in the bathtub. And he was tired, he wanted a nice long bath and maybe a cud- Goro broke into a smile. Remembering the scene after the one he had caught Takuya watching. The cuddling in the bathtub.

He could do that.


End file.
